1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a device for launching straps, for example, for launching cargo straps over a load of cargo, especially over stacked or high cargo contained on the bed of a truck or the like, and to a method of using the device.
2. Related Art
Generally, truckers, warehouse personnel and others concerned with the loading or transport of cargo manually drape cargo straps over a load to retain the cargo in place during transit. In the case of stacked or tall loads, the strap is formed into a coil and manually thrown over the cargo, or one must climb atop the cargo in order to drape the strap over the cargo. In either case, the opposite ends of the draped straps are then secured in place.